Son Of Bone
by seaweedbrain1499
Summary: Dusk son of hellriser and the demoness Bone has hid for his whole life but now he must emerge and fulfill his dreams and purposes
1. Chapter 1

Son of Bone

**Hey guys it's me and im here to apologize to any of my old readers I will be continuing the previous stories I made but I cannot at the moment due to problems involving corrupted files and im not writing those 50k words again, I can fix it but it's a long process and I can't find time to do it. This is a new story almost no reference to any episodes just an OC joining the titans his relationship with a certain character, and his origins I may add more of after he joins and his romance but for now we should begin.**

I awoke unaware of my surroundings as I always did, After a quick recon wandering about what appeared to be a small apartment and sticking my head out a few different windows, I determined I was in my old safe house on 53rd street, Jump city. I fixed myself a cup of coffee from the three week old bag sitting on the counter; after all last time I was here I had been in a hurry to leave.

I suppose its rude not to start a story off by telling you about the main character, My name is Darach Mac Cnáimhín as you can probably tell im of Irish descent maybe too Irish if you ask me. You see it may sound crazy but im the son of Hell strike. Yeah people may ask why my second name different and why he's never met me, well the answer to that is he doesn't know im his son. You see a certain demon just so happened to choose him to bear her children and one night it just happened he didn't even know it did. I never knew my mother either physically of course she did that thing demons do by talking to you in your mind, she decided she needed only the strongest of descendants so I was left to simmer.

My powers are almost just like dads except I have black energy few extra bits like small bits of magic and teleportation and thanks to mom I can switch between my forms of human and energy. I reached the age of seventeen, I was clearly instructed I was not to be seen, known of and if I ended up in the news I would be dead before I knew it. I was to train till I was powerful with or without my powers, she intended me to be her warrior for her war in her dimension. I knew I never would be hers; I wanted to be a vigilante not use the tainted powers granted to me. I spent 3 years in a temple learning how to fight, how to kill and most importantly when to show mercy, something my mother disapproved of. I came back to the temple from a pilgrimage to the top of the mountain it was situated on, to find my masters and friends hung from the rafters and nailed to crucifixes outside of it. This was when I discovered my final power, the power that made me strong. My mother designed me so pain, grief, misery and hardship made me stronger. Literally it added to my power gave me more firepower.

As a resident of Jump city I have seen a thing or two, mainly the Teen titans fighting their enemies in the streets, saving people, being known, being loved, and going public. I used to fly around at night to their island and just to stand on the beach, to be near them. I was a fan to say the least but I also hated them. I wanted to be one of them, to be loved and accepted. I had helped in any way I could, without being seen of course. I helped out at fires and such but I didn't have recognition, I found it hard to help cause I couldn't watch TV or use the Internet to easy to track and people to find me and I couldn't get a TV license or anything like that. I had few friends and some knew about me and they set me up with these safe houses but I wasn't to be found in any system on earth except under a dead man's name Dara O'Malley, but none of my friends knew my actual name. All I had was a radio tuned into the police frequency which I feel I will be using a lot more.

I was never accepted when I was younger I went to a normal school with normal kids and even though no one knew who I was they avoided me they branded me dangerous. Oh jeez enough life reviewing for now we can get back to it if we need to its bumming me out. Anyway I sat down to my cup of coffee and started design for my new costume, I didn't have all the materials I usually would as every few weeks I get up in the middle of the night, half asleep pack a bag and move to the next safe house, I had done this every three or four weeks for three years now just to stay anonymous. I started to make the best costume I could for my new vigilante business, think of it as a birthday present to myself. Oh yeah it was my birthday by the way.

I spent a few hours sewing and designing and finally came out with a skin tight two piece suit, A leather long sleeved shirt which tucked into the leather pants I had all black with dark grey accents, The symbol on the back was a white pyramid the same on the front of my mask which covered my whole face with hole for me to breath over my mouth and under my nose. I picked up the only weapons I had left here two long batons strapped them to my hips via the leather belt I had made and took a look in the mirror. The costume didn't look as bad as I thought as a matter of fact it was actually rather nice and I had made sure that only my hands were visible, my long dark hair was hidden within my mask and my abnormal yellow eyes were barely hidden by the semi see through material around my eyes. Other than that I looked same as ever muscled but not too much or too little and standing about 5'6.

In my full gear I headed out I could make a better costume later but for now I was stuck with his thing. I was going to go full hero now, I know that it's wrong to use my demonic powers but I have to, if I don't my mother comes snooping around in my head. I spent the next four hours moving around the city checking for anything wrong and listening constantly to the police radio attached to my belt. Finally I heard something interesting; a rough voice crackled from the radio "an unnamed, unknown man has taken three hostages in Central Jump Bank. The Teen Titans are on their way we need S.W.A.T units out here straight away in case they need help." I heard a crackle like flames and a Second voice came through "Shit, All units respond to Jump Central bank! He's a super-ahhhhh"

My mind raced he had just killed someone, he was a new super villain, he had control of fire, I could probably fight him once to see how strong he is, Would the Titans help me if they showed up?, Would there be questions about who I was?, Would they even speak to me afterwards? And finally what I was really concerned about; would they ask me to join them?

I had decided what I was doing before I realised I was already moving as fast as I could towards the Bank now if I remember correctly I should just turn here and here aaaaaannnnnddd im there. I approach the police with what confidence I can muster and start to think about what I say. "Im sorry sir you can't go anywhere near here a new Super villain by the name of 'Pyron'" he read off as he noticed my shadow. He looked up and his mouth opened slightly, "Um who are you? Are you here to help?" he stuttered staring at me dumbfounded. "Yes officer im here to help, my name is Dusk, have the titans arrived yet?" I sounded confident as I spoke but god I didn't feel it. "Um-um-um No not yet should I let you in or can you get in yourself" he mumbled ever so annoyingly slowly. " I think it's best to get in myself now listen keep your men outside if the Titans get here send them in but whatever you do don't tell them im here." I commanded, which I was pretty good at doing.

Rather unfortunately I didn't realise id almost given him a heart attack when I teleported, disappearing in what appeared to be black flames inside the building, I found myself in a store room by the looks of it probably for the janitor. I carefully teleported into the hallway. I found myself looking at the man pyron; he was standing just at the end of the hall facing the hostages with his back to me. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside he looked so strange in his tacky outfit with red and orange flame designs all over it with blue flames engulfing his head. I snuck up behind him and tried to knock him out quietly, that did not work. He turned quicker than I expected caught my hand and flung me into the opposite wall about twenty meters away from him. "So then who's this little boy dressed in leather, light as a feather acting rather coy" he cooed mockingly in a strange almost unnaturally high voice. 'Oh god' I thought 'he's one of the crazies'. I stood up "im Dusk and im going to put _you _behind bars."

"TITANS GO" Robin yelled as he ran through the door closely followed by Raven and Cyborg, after all this was only meant to be a routine robbery we thought we only needed the three of us. "Oh the Robin has arrived, bobbing his way into are little quarrel" Pyron squealed in delight.

**That's the end of that**** for now.**** Bye for now ill upload when I can****, ****not making any promises when.**** Bye please rate and or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah guys hi im back two of you has been very kind so far so I thought that id write some more now since it gave me a bit of a creative boost to have someone like it. Thanks ****derekjohnd999** and Jp3711nc1** for that.  
**_**RECAP: Dusk was on his first patrol when a new villain emerged, the titans only heard it was a bank robbery assuming it was a run of the mill mission only Robin, Raven and Cyborg went to stop the new villain Pyron only to show up just before the battle begins between Dusk and Pyron. Can Dusk impress the Titans? Can he become one of them? And worst of all will he fit in?**_

I looked over at Robin. THE ROBIN. Confused as to what was going on he assumed we were villains working together, he called "So you two are the ones robbing this bank, Titans go" immediately the group tried to surround us. "I'll let you explain this, I'll be waiting in the vault don't worry I won't run, I have to see what my nemesis will be like." Pyron grumbled in a low tone as he stalked off to the bank vault, he changed completely his voice, his attitude, the fire on his head had turned orange and his body language went from crazy villain to rightful king.

'Oh great a bipolar crazy who wants me to be his nemesis my lucky day' I thought to myself, putting away my batons I turned to the Titans, robin and cyborg were running and raven was flying, they reached halfway across the lobby before I decided to surprise them. I teleported directly in front of them and knelt down on one knee. Looking back on it I don't understand why I did and neither did they. The three stopped in front of me with puzzled looks on their faces. "Umm what do we do Rob" I heard Cyborg whisper into Robin's ear. "Im not too sure" Robin or 'Rob' Whispered back. Raven was just as confused as the others but decided to at least ask the Guy what was going on, "Um who are you, and why are you kneeling?" Raven asked trying to sound authoritative but failing miserably and sounding as deadpan as usual. "Sorry I probably should introduce myself, Im Dusk, the newest protector of Jump city that is, if you guys are ok with me helping out here. As a matter of fact and this probably isn't something I should say just yet, but I sorta wanted to join the Titans since I first saw you guys. If you wanted I could explain after we take care of this guy" I mumbled nervously, which was never something I would do before. I could see Cyborg and Robin relax but Raven didn't seem to change at all, I'd heard before that she was like that but in person it was... different not weird or bad but sort of relaxing to see someone who always took everything well and indifferently.

"You had us worried for a second there man, welcome to the super life, so what's your power or is it just teleportation?" Cyborg chuckled lightly. Robin just gave me a friendly grin and raven gave a sort of tiny smirk out of the corner of her mouth. "Well I can show you that in a minute and tell you about it later. I suppose now that I know your friendly there's no reason for the mask" I announced to the group, they all looked a bit surprised, I explained "The mask was to hide my identity from you guys in case you were sour about me becoming a protector of this city, but now I know that isn't the case I can show my face by the way my real name is Darach Mac Cnáimhín but call me dusk" I continued. I peeled of my mask showing them my long messy hair, admittedly it was only like this cause I was moving around more frequently usually it would be a bit shorter but always as messy. It hung just barely above my eyes on the left side and on the right it was in my eye. My eyes were abnormal in the fact that they were a golden yellow colour and my skin was a darkish grey colour characteristic of my mother's race in the land of the dead. The others were surprised by my appearance but tried not to show it. "Well if you want to join the teen titans, and you think you can handle it. Then we can watch you fight Pyron obviously wed be helping and see what you have to offer but we still need a bit of explanation after this so we can go somewhere as long as it isn't the tower." Robin chirped enthusiastically. "Anything to get a spot on the team robin" I replied rubbing my hands together. Again not my usual behaviour but nothing I had done today was normal.

The four of us huddled together in front of the vault door "okay team we need a plan, we know he controls fire but nothing else so don't assume anything for now, Dusk can you tell us a few things that you know about him?" robin asked "yeah he's obviously psychologically challenged and seems to be bipolar one side like making jokes, and rhymes while fighting but seems to be extremely intelligent other than that and the other side is still as intelligent but is darker and more sombre and is more likely to go for the fatal blow. The darker side of him has orange flames round his head the other one has blue but I haven't gotten a good look at him yet the fire blurs his features." I muttered to the three of them. "Well that might be a bit more difficult than i thought so anyone any ideas?" Robin continued. "I could draw his fire with you while Dusk and Raven loop around behind, Dusk you able to quickly teleport the two of you cause no offense raven but he seems to be a lot faster at it" Cyborg suggested. Raven didn't seem to take too kindly to the way he phrased it letting a huff escape but agreed with a nod.

I made my way into the vault first with cyborg beside me. Robin and Raven were coming in the vent to our left. We looked up for Pyron to find him atop a mountain of burning money. He was laughing maniacally with his blue flames returned to his head. He smiled down at us the only inclination that he had was the flames stretching wide. "Im in the mood for some action so let's not brood on the details just yet." I stepped forward, "Im here, just like you asked" I yelled over the flames. "Yes, yes you are, now let's start" He replied.

The flames died down till they were nothing but a pile of ashes as he made his way down the hill of ash which had formed. His initial Blast was aimed at me, intercepted by cyborg with his metal arm in what looked to be shield mode, robin followed closely using his cape to block the flames, and I however fell behind to Ravens side. "You ready, im going to teleport us behind him and a few feet off the floor, I'll make a platform for us to stand on" I asked holding my hand out to her. She raised her eyebrow for a moment and nodded I took hold of her hand and we disappeared in black flames. As I was surrounded by black I made sure to form a platform under our feet, pure black focused energy a square of thin energy which could hold up an elephant. Quickly I got my surroundings and put out my hands to stop Raven from falling we were about seven feet above the ground. I quickly jumped down allowing Raven to work the long range. She hurled gold bars at Pyron from the stack that they lay in on the ground but they melted before they ever reached him. I ran up behind him using the same dark energy of the platform to block the flames. He turned on me and focused a stream of flames onto me. It was hard to keep up my defence but struggled onwards till I could encircle him in a wall of dark energy a trap. I lunged at him with my batons obviously I underestimated him as he dodged and all I knew left was pain. I screamed as blue flames burnt my face, my chest my arms. I blacked out. While I was in and out of consciousness I saw, Pyron kneel beside me my wall still up but fading, he said "better luck next time, there will be a next time, don't worry". Robin and the others gathered around me I saw cyborg pick me up and there was something said about the nearest hospital but I blacked out just afterwards.

**RAVEN'S P.O.V**

I knelt before him and tried to heal him but I couldn't, it did nothing. His upper body had been roasted him right eye, upper right arm and his right bicep were all a sickly red colour with different coloured liquids weeping from the wounds. Cyborg picked him up and robin was shouting to get him to the nearest hospital, the police broke in we told them that Pyron had got away but we needed a medic. They got us one and told us to come to Mercy hospital just beside the Bank in one day, only then would he be conscious at the very least.

**So this took a turn once again tell me what ya think thanks guys but that's all for a week or two maybe three.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Hey guys nice to see that people like it, this chapter is some present tense some backstory some other stuff so yeah let us begin by the way as you may have guessed its DuskXRaven it is also StarfireXRobin and OCXBeastboy with maybe hints at BumblebeeXCyborg. Telepathic communication will show up as direct speech aka**

'**Hi'**

'**Hey'**

My vision started to return to me, I wasn't clear on what had happened to me, I knew I was fighting Pyron and started fighting him but then I don't know it just sorta blanks out. My vision was blurry all I could do was make out shadowy shapes. "Oh he's waking up properly this time everyone ready" I knew the voice but I couldn't place it. My vision came back all at once now I was lying in a hospital bed in a very modern room with Robin, Raven, Cyborg and the new additions Beast boy and Starfire. "Hello friend, I Understand you helped Robin and the others fight Pyron for this I am thankful" Starfire nervously mumbled as she tried to engage me in a hug. I allowed it at first only to find that the entire Right side of my body erupted in pain at which point I weakly notified her with a groan. She jumped back and asked in a nervous tone "have I done something wrong?" "It's ok" I said putting my hand out to comfort her as I had obviously upset her.

I was shocked, and horrified when I saw my hand. My hand, my arm, my chest and the right side of my head had all been scorched by Pyron. The Titans were quiet, they didn't know how to deal with this obviously, Beast boy hid behind the others and Cyborg just put his hand on my good shoulder. I whispered "Can I ask a favour?" The team all nodded and chorused several different versions of yes. "I have someone who can fix this but they aren't here in jump city, I would have to come or else they would think you're an enemy but I trust them and they can fix this I've seen her do it before." I didn't sound very confident, but I knew she was my only hope. I didn't like admitting it or having to go to her especially considering that she knew who I was.

"Wait what, ok before we go could you just explain who you are and a bit about you because you know we took a real risk bringing you to the tower so you sorta owe us" Robin complained. It was obvious that he hadn't wanted me to be brought to the tower but someone obviously talked him into it. "Oh shit yeah sorry I forgot to do that didn't I. So to start at the beginning everything I say is true even though some of it is weird, So by now you've seen my yellow eyes and very dark grey skin so you might be wondering what the hell I am, Im a half-Demon sort of like Raven in a way actually technically im her cousin on my mother's side." I explained casually. The titans seemed to take the half demon part but the cousin thing caused some sketchy glances between us, some confused yelling of the word 'WHAT!' and so on.

"You see my mother is Cnáimhín loosely translated that means death. She is the demon of death and um well lust. She is trigons older debatably more powerful cousin. She had two children with Hellriser one two years after the other. She wiped Hellriser's mind which stopped me from having a family with him, me being the first of two and my sister Dawn being the second. My powers are a mixture of the ones I inherited from my mother and the ones from my father, though they can be used separately or together. I was mainly offensive and defensive but my sister was a healer of great talent. However as she wasn't meant to be a soldier she was allowed a family, she was adopted by normal people and lived a normal life contacted regularly by my mother telepathically who taught her. I however was left to rot by my mother; the idea was that when I was 19 I would become her soldier and help her defeat Trigon, to conquer his lands and expand her rule. So what she decided was that I would have no ties to this earth that I could have no family, I could love no one and if I did, she killed them. I made few friends when I was 13 and developed a crush on one girl in particular, she learned about this and she killed her. Sure she made it look like a car crash but I knew that it was her. You see all those who died have been her little playthings, she decides, when and how someone dies if it isn't the outcome of someone else's actions but even then she whispers her encouragement to killers and murderers. After that I left, I lived with monks for three years in a Himalayan Buddhist temple. They thought me how to achieve inner peace through meditation and learning how to fight. I was taught three separate martial arts: Aikido, Ju Jitsu and Karate. I returned to the temple from a month long pilgrimage with a man named Brother Michael to find the temple nothing but ashes, the stone foundation and walls still stood but the many halls and towers of wood had been destroyed, burnt to ashes. The masters of the temple were nailed to crucifixes on the temple doors. Then I found it, the message from my mother scrawled in the blood of my friends on my bedroom wall "I have decided you were becoming too tied down to this world. To keep you from becoming rebellious I have severed the links you have to this world.'"" I choked; I couldn't continue this not right now. I needed dawn, she could help, and she knew how to help. I was aware of the few tears running down my cheeks and I tried to stop them

Robin was silent, he had told him to explain, and this was his fault. "Im sorry Dara I shouldn't have pushed you to tell us you didn't need to this is my fault, im sorry" He tried to explain, he wasn't really sure what to do but he put his hand on Dusk's shoulder, Cyborg had moved back when dusk started to explain. "It's fine Robin, I owed you an explanation I mean look you brought me into your home, you treated my wounds. It's the least I can do and maybe sometime I can explain the rest but for now I just need to find dawn." I assured him. I made a move to get up but cyborg pushed me down gently, "no way man you can't get up for at least a week, Even though you were out for two weeks-"he started before I yelled "TWO WEEKS, SHIT SHE WAS MEANT TO COME OVER THIS WEEK WHAT DAY IS IT?" they looked around before cyborg said "um its Thursday, don't worry if she's coming here this week we can just wait for her no worries man" he said. "No you don't understand she was coming to brag about joining Titans east tomorrow, I always told her I'd be part of the Titans before her. Crap" I whined in a childlike tone. "Well maybe you can be?" Robin suggested. "You proved you could fight and you took quite a risk fighting alone to make sure no one else was hurt, Stupid but brave. If you think you can work with us then there's definitely a place for you here, right guys?" "Yeah" "sure" "absolutely" "of course" they chorused. I couldn't believe it, correction I believed it but didn't know if it was real. "Um yeah I'd be glad to join, hell id be ecstatic to" I managed to mumble. Robin said he'd give me a tour of the tower and show me to my room once I was up and about. Everyone left with Raven trailing behind, as soon as everyone had left she turned to me and said "I could take a try at healing you and see if at the least I could get you on your feet." she offered in a monotone voice as always. "Sure if that's no trouble id love it" I said. She came over her hands started to surround in her usual soul energy and took a try, starting with my arm she moved to my side and eventually my hip. I watched as my wounds scabbed over and then slowly reknit themselves. "Thanks" I sighed as the pain relieved itself. "No problem after all your part of the team now and we are like two of the only three half-demons we know of" she replied but not as emotionless she seemed to let a little bit of joy fill her voice. "True I guess thanks anyway" I repeated. I got up and she took me to Robin. We explained that she had healed me and that I was ready to get the tour. Robin seemed eager, he showed me around first the gym, the kitchen, the main room, the meeting room, the security room, the habitat level, the guy's bathrooms and then the garage. "Hey Cy look who Raven healed up" Beastboy yelled from his position sitting on the roof of the Titan car. We had met him earlier in the main room and explained. I obviously looked like shit with my burns but they only flinched for a second "Oh man, how's it feel to be up?" he asked "everything hurts but I guess that's probably ok considering I shouldn't really be up anyway" I answered "well you guys wanna come to the grand unveiling of his room?" Robin called as we headed for the elevator. The two yelled agreement after us and caught up with us. "So 'grey man' do you have an address we can pick your stuff up from" Beastboy inquired. 'So that's my nickname, hmm I suppose I could have done worse' "Well um I have a few safe houses around the city with a few things but not much" Robin perked up at this, "see guys someone else who takes care with security. I think WE are gonna get along well" he said pointing at me. "Well here she is home sweet home, you'll be living between Raven' room and cyborg and beastboy's room so you'll see them every morning most likely on the other side of Raven's room is me and Starfire's room and on the other side of cyborg and beast boy's room is Kid Flash's room who shows up every now and then, we have a bunch of guest rooms for other Titans both honorary and active." he explained. He opened the door to my room I instantly loved it, "Raven had a look around in your head to see what you like and stuff like that sorry if that's a bit weird." Cyborg added. "Um sure that's okay as long as that's all she looked at I guess" I noted filing that away for further reference. My room had the entire right and back wall as one giant window, all of which had been covered in a dark grey drape which left the room just bright for easy vision but you couldn't see from one side to the other. The walls were plastered in posters for my favourite bands: Shinedown, Skillet, Evanessence, The Pretty Reckless and The killers. My Furniture was all dark wood carved in a gothic manner with demonic face and animals all over it worked into the wood. The walls had similar black wall paper, I had Dark red tinted lights as well which overall made it look like the perfect Goth hangout but I also noticed a stocked library a black marble counter with all id need for cooking and a little stand in the corner with a black guitar and amp. 'So she knows that I play guitar, cook, as well as that she knows im well read and rather gothic' "_Perfect_" I whispered to myself "This is amazing" I spoke out loud for the others benefit.

"Well thank Azaroth you liked it I wasn't sure I was looking at what you liked or what I liked" Raven said with the slightest hint in her tone that she was genuinely relieved. We were sitting down for dinner, id offered to cook but Robin said Thursday was Starfire's night for her native cuisine but he also suggested I steel myself for the experience, however today Starfire announced to the group she wanted to try something different to her normal food so she asked me if I knew any recipes that demons used. I had learned a few from my mother during her telepathic discussions with me so I decided I'd help her make something called Spourlo soup, We got to work in the kitchen where she asked me a few normal questions like what my name meant, what I usually cooked, the music I liked. I answered her questions as I cut up the vegetables necessary. The only weird thing about this soup was that it had no version where you used meat, only tofu. Mind you I could probably replace it with meat but I didn't know if anyone was vegetarian so I left it at just tofu. Star and I brought over the Soup with the bread and I told them all not to worry it wasn't that weird. Everyone took some mind you Robin and beast boy were nervous to try it. Robin immediately complimented its flavour saying that it was "well-seasoned and tomatoey". That's when it started; cyborg loved the soup and had three bowls until he finally asked "what's in this Dusk?" "Please just call me Dara, well let's see there's onion, peppers, tomato, mixed herbs, vegetable stock, Tofu and some carrot" I listed Beastboy seemed sorta relieved obviously he was a vegetarian and wasn't sure if I'd put meat in it or not. However cyborg cringed away from it "You mean there was no meat in that!" he half yelled. "That's exactly what he's saying Cy, I told you a long time ago that Tofu was just as good as meat and now you've tried it and you loved every bit of it didn't you" Beastboy teased. This was followed by a heated argument between the two about the properties of Tofu and meat. After about half an hour me and Robin were playing chess in front of the TV, Star was chatting with Rae about Robin even thought it was sorta one-sided and Cyborg and Beastboy were sitting on different sides of the couch refusing to look at each other.

Robin and Raven went over and told them off for being stupid and acting like crap in front of a brand new member they made up in seconds and then we got to talking about the plan for tomorrow. "So everyone has to be on good behaviour first of all I guess, um could you tell us anything we might need to know about her?" Cyborg asked "hmmm, she isn't much like me, she's really optimistic, funny and nice she also excels at healing and should be able to completely get rid of my scars. Um I could contact her telepathically if you want" I suggested. "Really well um... sure just tell her where you are and if you want you can tell her you're a titan" he decided. I nodded and tried to focus in on my little sister, I had her face in my mind as I usually did when I contacted her like this. White hair, Orange eyes and skin as pale as a cloud. Her real name was Dawn.

'Hi Dawn it's me.'

'Hey Dara excited for tomorrow.'

'Yeah about that I moved place so I'll send you a mental pic of my new place.'

'Ok cool.'

I sent her an image of Titan Tower.

'Ha-ha, funny seriously at least give me directions to your new place.'

'That's it.'

'OMG R U KIDIN ME RIGHT NOW.'

'Okay calm down speak English.'

'So your part of the original Titans now?'

'Yep and your part of Titans east right?'

'Yeah but that's not that cool compared to being part of the originals'

'Sure it is'

'Whatever you say'

'Anyway on my first job I sorta may have gotten injured'

'Is it bad!?'

'Well um I have third degree burns all over the right side of my body, I sorta look like two face'

'That is serious are they looking after you!?'

'Well I was in the infirmary for two weeks, but the scars won't go'

'I understand tomorrow I'll do what I can'

'I've to go now but I'll see you tomorrow sis

'See ya dara'

"...Dara, Dara, are you there?" Raven had been tasked with checking I hadn't zoned out obviously as she loomed over my form. I had fallen to my knees as I usually do when I enter my mindscape. I had heard she had called hers nevermore. "Yeah im fine my mindscape just does this to me a lot" I chuckled as I got up and brushed off my legs. I sat down on the couch and told them all she would be here tomorrow sometime in the morning. Robin said we should all go to bed and get some rest before tomorrow so I headed for my room and said goodnight to the rest of the titans as they walked with me.

I couldn't sleep that night. So I decided it was time to meditate. I got into the cross legged 'Lotus' position. I closed my eyes and started by allowing myself to sit on a thin sheet of energy and then I entered my mindscape. The land of dusk as it was baptised by me where nothing was ever right or wrong, light or dark, ending or beginning. Dozens of floating islands with naught but ocean beneath were all I could see no matter how far I went in any direction. This land was in a constant twilight, animals roamed jumping from island to island. I quickly pulled the map I had made out of my pocket. The first time I had been here I was nude with nothing to help me. I had to build everything that was here by me. I now wore a rough cotton shirt with pants of the same material, a leather and canvas jacket as well as a sheath for my iron dagger on my hip. My fears took the form of people, animals or sometimes just landscapes as did my dreams. After I had mastered my mind I was able to build with my powers rather than physically gathering the materials and crafting the items. I was now able to make something far more comfortable than these clothes and far more efficient than my dagger but I didn't, I liked them, it gave me a sense of achievement. I had however taken the liberty of using my mind to carve a fort into what I had called the mountain of pain. I had fashioned it with precision of the mind, carving the battlements and slit windows out of the rock with my powers. I had named the mountain so as it was the representation of my grief in this world, it towered above all else a seemingly endless spire.

The first time I had learned it represented grief I had come the day after the death of the monks and it had grown tenfold. That was long before I mastered my mind. I now walked through the halls in which paintings hung in between torches I stopped at the end of the paintings and looked upon them, as I had thought a new painting had been added and that was of my battle with Pyron. A new painting was placed in the hall by my artificial servants Michael, Anna and Thomas.

I pulled the map from my pocket once again. I stood atop the highest tower in my fort and I scanned the area. A few villages filled with fake people surrounded the area but what concerned me was that several other versions of me ruled kingdoms such as mine, smaller obviously but still they were either allies or threats. The Brave version of me had decided to ally with me and have a public declaration of friendship announced to all the other versions of myself. Anger and Fear wanted to crush me, they wished to kill me. Other versions of me tried to bring the conflict to the end but now knowledge was holding a summit, in my domain. In the village of Malcurin the summit is to be held, both me and Bravery were to meet Fear and Anger and sign a peace treaty. Too many of the inhabitants of my mind had paid for it I saw it and it hurt me. I rode with my officials towards Malcurin for the signing of the treaty. After half a day's ride we met with Bravery and his men and we headed towards Malcurin together. We arrived on the second day and headed for the village hall. We took our seats at the front of the room with knowledge sitting facing us, on the other side of the room sat Anger and Fear. Behind us sat the many other versions of me: Neutrality, Wisdom, Curiosity, Shyness, Happiness, Pride, Diplomacy, Lust and finally Power.

The treaty was signed with no sign of rebellion. However I would have to watch Anger closely he was determined to end me one way or another. The days it seemed to take in my mind were a mere hour or two outside. I was finally finished with my duties this visit and decided I would venture into my memories. I took the same position as I was in in real life on my bed in the land of dusk. I delved into memories sorting my emotions on the subjects and then I returned to my normal self in my bed in real life. I lay down and slept. My mind was taxed by the things going on within it but outside of it I was so happy and I loved everything that had happened recently.

I awoke in a cold sweat. I had dreamed about the battles leading to the peace treaty, the pain and suffering it had caused. I however had no time to reminisce I took a cold shower to ease my sweat and then threw on my new costume which Robin had made for me. A black full body suit with vertical brown stripes; I met with the Titans and started breakfast. Eggs and sausages, Cy and I worked in the kitchen as the others conversed. "Hey is that your sister dara the one you know heading towards our window" She floated just in front of us and knocked on the window. I headed over and opened the window for her; she instantly strangled me in a bone crushing hug. "Um hi Dawn im sorry but that hurts quite a lot." I groaned in pain. "Oh crap, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you here we can fix that. Oh um hi everybody" she babbled quickly. The other Titans greeted her and Cy showed her to the infirmary. I was told to lie down and let her see the wounds. I took off my costume and sat in my pants waiting. Her hand glowed white and she started to chant soon my scars started to fade and the skin went a bright pink colour. After I was healed I invited my sister to stay for a few days. She accepted buzzing at the idea.

**Well guys that's all for now, some of its better quality than the rest I'll admit. Bye guys.**


End file.
